


My Sister

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was her sister...she loved her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister

She was a whore.

 

There was no denying it.  She’d be a filthy liar if she tried.  She slept with any decent looking male she laid her eyes on.  Multiple guys a night were not uncommon for her.  Hell, less than five was considered to be a slow night.  She was a filthy, disgusting whore.  She’d be riddled with diseases if she wasn’t immune to inconvenient earthly nuisances. 

 

But that didn’t bother her.  Not really, not as much as she pretended it did.  Why?  Because those men didn’t matter.  They were pathetic human scum.  They meant nothing to them.  They were sacks of flesh used to make them feel good.  Humans had sex for less reason than that.

 

But then HE came along.

 

He was just another nuisance.  Quite honestly they only kept him around because of how funny it was to mess with him.  But that was all he was.  He was an amusement, nothing more.  He wasn’t supposed to be anything more!  He was supposed to keep her amused until she could home where she belonged. 

 

Then he DARED to sleep with her!  Oh that in of itself didn’t bother her.  That wasn’t out of the norm for her dear sister.  He was just a means to an end.  She fucked him, she got her powers back.  But it wasn’t supposed to be, _that_!  It wasn’t supposed to have feeling!  It wasn’t supposed to be LOVE!

 

She wasn’t stupid.  That fuck meant something!  She could see it!  It was WRONG!  Panty was HERS!  She was HER sister!  She belonged to her!  She wasn’t supposed to care about ANYONE ELSE!

 

Stocking lovingly sharpened her blade.  It was so simple, yet for some reason none of them could grasp it.  Panty belonged to her.  Panty was her sister.  She wasn’t allowed to love anyone else.  Well, that would be easily fixed.  She loved her sister.  She wasn’t good enough for these meat bags.  She would show her dear sister that, and help her see the light.  It was what sisters did, after all.


End file.
